battlepiratesfandomcom-20200215-history
Reaver Faction
__NOEDITSECTION__ Overview The Reaver Faction is a new faction that was introduced into the battle pirates map on 21 Nov 2013. "A Maniacal force has risen on the outskirts of forsaken waters. Bloodthirsty and brutal, the Reavers leave nothing but scorched remains in their wake." Information *"A maniacal force has risen on the outskirts of settled waters. Born in the shadow of the Forsaken, the Reavers have fashioned a life from salvaged wreckage and scorched remains. Their technology is explosive, unstable and brimming with power." by CM Robot *Reaver ship Hulls are built around the unstable core which exposes them to very high levels of radioactivity. Strategy *The Reaver Scouts are extremely fast, use ballistics & rockets, and explode upon death. When first introduced they did not have sonar, so were vulnerable to submarines. At the C level fleets were vulnerable. However, since the Burning Seas event, some fast Reaver scouts have been equipped with sonar. *The Reaver Defense Enforcers are incredibly slow, and uses a range of different weapons, antiweapon equipments, and the new Reaver meteor mortar (names unknown yet). There are two different enforcers, that each have it's own weapon stategy. *Green enforcers, also know as the hulk, have disruptor weapons on them and will slow you down if you are not carrying the counter electronics to fend off this attack. The other type of enforcer is the Orange Enforcer, and it shoots meteor mortars, as well as other weapons. *The meteor mortar does not behave like a standard draconian mortar - the meteor mortar has a variable flight time, so the closer you are, the faster it land. However it is a standard mortar as far as Hail/Hell-storm anti-mortars are concerned. Hailstorms and hellstorms shoot down meteor mortar shells. Dredge Fleets For a more detailed Fleet Breakdown Visit BP-information.blogspot Reaver Hulls *Reaver Reward Hulls *Reaver NPC Hulls Reaver Blueprints *Reaver Blueprint Weapons *Reaver Blueprint Specials Reaver Base Weapons *Meteor Mortar *Napalm Missile *Brimstone Missile Reaver Exclusive *Dredge Drac Rocket *Dredge Napalm Missile *Dredge Reaver Mortar *Dredge Splash Javelin *Hazmat Pannels History 21 Nov 2013 Update Note:A Grim Future: A new threat looms in the shadow of Greta Spader! These marauders sport High-Salvo Rapid Fire weaponry. Prepare your fleets for the inevitable confrontation! On 23 Nov 2013 new Reaver craft was sighted. First Message regarding sighting of new Reaver craft by CM robot: Greetings Captains, Forsaken Captains in all sectors have reported spotting unidentified craft on the horizon. All Captains are advised to use caution while traveling the seas. 26 Nov 2013 Update Robot Reports:Scout Fleets Spotted: More strange ships have been spotted entering Forsaken waters. Captains are reporting some sort of blinding power source at the center of each hull. Use caution while traveling between sectors. On 27 nov 2103, Cm Robot Reported: Captains, An urgent distress call has been identified from Nav-Relays across all sectors. They are being attacked by some unknown craft. They have been identified as extremely hostile and all Captains are advised to approach Nav-Relays with extreme caution. Burning Seas *''Burning Seas has begun! Deploy forces to battle Reaver Fleets and earn points. '' *''Defeat ALL 5 targets in a set for a points bonus. '' *''Set may be completed multiple times for extra bonuses. Redeem points for Blueprints in the prize store.'' 21 Dec 2013 Update *Reaver returned **An urgent distress call has been identified from Nav-Relays across all sectors. **The Reavers have returned! Reaver Motherships have been spotted at Nav-Relays in all sectors. **Captains are advised to use extreme caution when approaching these behemoths. **Slaying such a formidable foe will give the Captains that destroy these High-Level Fleets a reputation bonus of 2,500. **refer to https://www.kixeye.com/forum/discussion/418987 . **Special note: crews does work those reaver fleets **'24 Dec 2013: Today at 3PM PST we will be increasing the spawn rate of Reaver Scouts. While they will still be rare and difficult to find, they will not be quite as scarce as they have been for the past few days. Keep your eyes peeled, Captains!' Reaver Fleets Some more detailed breakdowns, including exact weapons here . Chances of getting Reaver blueprints. Gallery Reav.png|Reaver Faction Picture R_sco.png|Reaver Hull 1 Reaver_mothership.jpg|Reaver Mothership Reaver_craft.png|Reaver Crafts Reavers_Head.jpg|Head of the Reaver faction and fraction description Videos References Possible reference for Reavers: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Reaver_(Firefly) Urban explaination of Reaver: http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Reaver Category:Reaver Faction Category:Factions